new world
by Kriatha Fenton
Summary: When the girls are thrown out of their own world they wind up in a new one. Where are they and who is the girl with the gryffen type creature.
1. no where like home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon(except for Avera Region creatures Evertrix, Gonblade, and Avean plus some other pokemon from this Region) or W.I.T.C.H. (if I did the show would match the books more).

* * *

Here's one of the trainers running lose in this story beside the girls. 

Trainer: Avera

pokemon: Evertrix(Eyrie), Gonblade(Blades), Avean(William), chimchar, and vulpix

description: pale tan skin, calm ocean blue eyes, brown hair with green tips, a pale blue two toned v neck 3/4 sleaved shirt, blue jeans, and demin blue sneakers with purple high lighting

personality: comes off sort of harsh but is very kind once one gets to know her

XXXXX

Name: Eyrie

gender: female

Species: Evertrix

nickname: The Gryffen pokemon

Type: Grass/ Metal Info: The grass starter of the Avera Reigion. Known to fight for its trainer. It will fight to the death for it's trainer. Normally sucluded in high montian reigions.

Attacks: Frenzy Plant, Vinewhip, Steelwing, Fly

Personality: Kind hearted and loyal

XXXX

Name: Blades

gender: male

species: Gonblade

type: Fire/ Dragon

nickname: the Sheild and Blade Dragon

info: last of two stages for the Fire starter of the Avera reigion. Normally found around volcanos.

Attacks: Heatblast, Fireblast, Earthquake, Fissure

personality: Loner and harsh

XXXXX

Name: William

gender: male

species: Avean

nickname: Humanoid Bird pokemon

type: Flying/ Grass

info: A care taker of the weak and they're protector. Kindhearted like it's realitive the Evertrix it will fight for it's trainer.

Attacks: Razorwind, Magicaleaf, Fly, Wingattack

Personality: Kindhearted and trusting

-----------

"How did we wind up here again?" asked a red headed girl looking nat her surroundings.

"That weird portal. Remember?" retorted a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Oh yeah..." responded the red head.

It was only a few hours ago before the accident sending them into this unknown world with akward creatures and humans. From what the girls had found out all they knew was that the creatures were called pokemon. The group had been given some capsule like items called pokeballs and a pokedex.

"Will what's that thing?!!?!?!" asked an African american girl pointing at a vulpix.

"Taranee, I'm clueless. Try to catch it," responded the red head(Will).

"Hey back away from my Vulpix!! Theives!" shouted a new voice.

"And you are?" asked Irma.

"Name's Avera. And the vulpix right there is mine," responded the girl.

"Sorry about that. You see we're not from around here," offered Hay Lin.

"Newbies I'm guessing?" asked Avera. "My mom had the bright idea to name me after my home reigion."

"Newbies at what?" quipped Cornelia.

"Being Trainers. Here comes Eyrie now," answered Avera.

"What is an Eyrie?" asked Hay Lin.

"My first Pokemon. She's an Evertrix," answered Avera.

"You mean this Gryffen was your first creature captured?" asked Irma sarcaticly as Eyrie landed.

"Actually I was given to her," answered Eyrie.

"Did that thing just Talk?" asked Cornelia.

"Yes I did and I'm a female Evertrix. Who are you?" responded Eyrie.

"Cornelia Hale." commented the blonde raising her hand.

"Will."

"Irma."

"Taranee."

"Hay Lin."

"Full name's Avera Knight."

* * *

Not bad for a fisrt try but every thing is going to be wierd around here. Flames will be given to Taranee or Balde to use as they please. Please review.


	2. New friends and Avera

Okay here's is Ash to read our disclaimer

Ash: Kritha doesn't own pokemon if she did I would be with misty by now..

Misty: Hey!!!

Ash: and she doesn't own W.I.T.C.H.

Italicthoughts

"..." speaking

* * *

"Okay now that we know each other's names. Where are you from?" asked Avera.  
"Heatherfield," answered Will as the other girls gave her the don't you dare say it look. "Well it's the truth."

"Your all a little far from home. I've heard of that one. Never been to the Candracar region it's in though," responded Avera. "Gyms there are supposed to be hard to beat. And has a minor faerie problem."

"Define 'faerie problem'," quipped Irma.

"5 girls about 17 or 18, in really cool looking costumes. One person says that the wings are real," responded Eyrie.

"She isn't lying either," said Avera.

For the next hour it was learning how to catch a pokemon and more about each other. Irma caught a mudkip calling it Ocean, Cornelia caught a Plantrius nameing it Forest, Taranee had caught a charmander she called Flare, Hay Lin found a Avean later given the nick name Guardian, while Will found a Pikachu for her first pokemon. Avera just sat back and watched for once.

"How come catching them looks so easy but it hurts?" asked Will coming around with Lucky(Pikachu).

"That would be because you fought with it and not another pokemon," commented Avera.

"Thanks for the tip after we catch them," commented Irma.

"Welcome, Irma," said Avera.

"so Avera where are you from?" asked Cornelia.

"Nymptown, Avera region," answered Avera.

"And that's where?" asked Will.

"Other side of this forest," answered Avera. "I'll show you."

----A little while later-----

"Are we there yet?" asked Eyrie.

"Almost," said Avera coming to the edge of the forest.

_Will don't you think this is wierd?_ asked taranee.

_No. Why?_ responded Will

_Because who would actually try to help us from this area? _asked Irma

_I'm with Irma and Taranee on this one,_ commented Cornelia.

_I think I'm with Will then. I mean she hasn't tried anything to harm us yet,_ pointed Hay Lin.

"Are you ready to see my home?" asked Avera for the third time.

"Sure," answered Will._ We'll finish this chat later._

_Okay,_ chorused the girls.

"Then follow me," commented Avera giving the girls a wierd look. "Warning get ready for battle."

Avera lead them to a purple and pink house with a mailbox that read 'Knight Residence'. A few pokemon were running around in the front lawn came over to greet the girls.

"Avera Maria Knight!!! Where have you been?" called an older female.

"Training what else," responded Avera. "Guys that would be my mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs.Knight," responded Hay Lin entering the gated off lawn.

"Nice to see that my daughter has some friends that are girls finally," commented Mrs.Knight.

"MOM!!! You can't choose who or what is my friend," retorted Avera. "So what most of my friends are guys. What's wrong with that?!?!?! I'm going to Heatherfield, Mother, and I don't want you to try to stop me."

"I'm guessing these girls are from there," questioned Mrs.Knight.

"Yes we are from there," answered Will.

"All I have to say is keep an eye on her," said Avera's mom."If she wants to leave fine."

"Why do you worry so much about her?" asked Cornelia.

"Because of the fact I know she's ment to do something great. If only she could tame the darkness in her heart," answered Avera's mom.

"My mother thinks I'm supposed to be something called the Pokemon's Guardian. But I can't do anything but this," responded Avera doing a small water trick.

"We'll help her out," answered Will.

"Good. Now Avera go get your stuff. There's a necklace from your uncle Paul as well," commented her mother.

"Thanks," said Avera running into the house to pack.

* * *

please Review. Flames will be given to Taranee for target practice.


End file.
